tinasmallcolectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Apollo Coffee Cafe,Incorporated
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Apollo Coffee Cafe,Incorporated Apollo Coffee Cafe,Incorporated The Apollo Cafe is one of the foremost cares in the Multiverse. * NASDAQ-100 Component * S&P 100 Component * S&P 500 Component }} | founded = Pike Place Market, Elliott Bay, Seattle, Washington, U.S. | founders = | hq_location = 2401 Utah Avenue South | hq_location_city = Seattle, Washington | hq_location_country = U.S. | num_locations = 28,218 | num_locations_year = 2018 | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = * Mellody Hobson * Kevin Johnson * Howard Schultz }} | industry = Coffee shop | products = | revenue = US$22.387 billion | revenue_year = 2017 | operating_income = US$4.135 billion | income_year = 2017 | net_income = US$2.885 billion | net_income_year = 2017 | assets = US$14.366 billion | assets_year = 2017 | equity = US$5.450 billion | equity_year = 2017 | num_employees = 238,000 | num_employees_year = 2017 | subsid = | website = | footnotes = "Starbucks financial report 2017". NASDAQ. }} Starbucks Corporation is an American coffee company and coffeehouse chain. Starbucks was founded in Seattle, Washington in 1971. As of 2018, the company operates 28,218 locations worldwide. Starbucks is considered the main representative of "second wave coffee", initially distinguishing itself from other coffee-serving venues in the US by taste, quality, and customer experience while popularizing darkly roasted coffee. Since the 2000s, third wave coffee makers have targeted quality-minded coffee drinkers with hand-made coffee based on lighter roasts, while Starbucks nowadays uses automated espresso machines for efficiency and safety reasons. Starbucks locations serve hot and cold drinks, whole-bean coffee, microground instant coffee known as VIA, espresso, caffe latte, full- and loose-leaf teas including Teavana tea products, Evolution Fresh juices, Frappuccino beverages, La Boulange pastries, and snacks including items such as chips and crackers; some offerings (including their annual fall launch of the Pumpkin Spice Latte) are seasonal or specific to the locality of the store. Many stores sell pre-packaged food items, hot and cold sandwiches, and drinkware including mugs and tumblers; select "Starbucks Evenings" locations offer beer, wine, and appetizers. Starbucks-brand coffee, ice cream, and bottled cold coffee drinks are also sold at grocery stores. Starbucks first became profitable in Seattle in the early 1980s. Despite an initial economic downturn with its expansion into the Midwest and British Columbia in the late 1980s, the company experienced revitalized prosperity with its entry into California in the early 1990s. The first Starbucks location outside North America opened in Tokyo in 1996; overseas properties now constitute almost one-third of its stores. The company opened an average of two new locations daily between 1987 and 2007. On December 1, 2016, Howard Schultz announced he would resign as CEO effective April 2017 and would be replaced by Kevin Johnson. Johnson assumed the role of CEO on April 3, 2017, and Howard Schultz retired to become Chairman Emeritus effective June 26, 2018. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. https://happyhanoversmarchingmoronsociety.blogspot.com/2019/03/donald-trump-is-wile-e-coyote.html https://happyhanoversmarchingmoronsociety.blogspot.com/2019/03/donald-trump-is-wile-e-coyote.html The The Great WallShow Theme Song EDIT SHARE The Donald Trump Great Wall Song.based on the Road Runner Show Song. Lyrics Edit If you're on a boarder highway and The Great Wall goes "beep beep," just step aside or might end up in a heap. The Great Wall, The Great Wallruns down the road all day. Even the Donalds can't make him change his ways. The Great Wall, the Donalds's after you. The Great Wall, if he catches you were through. The Great Wall, the Donalds's after you. The Great Wall, if he doesn't build you he's through. That Donalds is really a crazy clown, When will he learn that he never can mow him down? Poor little The Great Wall never bothers anyone, Just runnin' down the road's his idea of having fun.The Album: Television/TV Theme Lyrics - Kids Shows If you're on the highway and Great Boarder Wall goes "Beep beep", Just step aside or you might end up in a heap. Great Boarder Wall, Great Boarder Wall runs down the road all day. Even the Donalds can't make him change his ways. Great Boarder Wall, the Donalds's after you. Great Boarder Wall, if he catches you were through. Great Boarder Wall, the Donalds's after you. Great Boarder Wall, if he doesn't build he's through. That Donalds is really a crazy clown! When will he learn that he never can mow him down? Poor little Great Boarder Wall never bothers anyone; Just runnin' down the road's his idea of having fun. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.